MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Lee es un chico COOL, que siempre busca ayudar a los demas! CAP. 7 UP!
1. BLANCO OPACO

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 1**

"**Blanco opaco"**

-Donde estará Gai-sensei?- se pregunto Lee mirando hacia el prado que tenia frente a èl.

Estaba sentado en el pasto, esperando a su querido sensei, desde hace ya 2 horas, y ni señales de que llegara.

-Ire a buscarlo!- dijo Lee sonriendo, y salio corriendo.

Corrio a prisa cuando vio mas a delante a Hinata, ella estaba sentada junto a un árbol, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas.

Lee se extraño de verla así, y se paro en seco.

-Hola Hinata-chan!- la saludo sonriendo.

Hinata se giro a verlo sorprendida.

-Que te paso Hinata!?- le dijo Lee preocupado, mirando un gran morete en su ojo izquierdo.

Hinata se cubrió de inmediato, y trato de irse, pero Lee le paro el paso.

-Espera! Dime por favor que paso?- le pregunto Lee.

-N-nada…- dijo Hinata casi asustada y desapareció.

Lee se quedo solo, y apretó los puños.

-Rayos…- dijo molesto.

Esa noche……

Lee estaba saltando de techo en techo, mirando con atención su alrededor, se detuvo cuando llego a su destino.

-La casa principal Hyuuga- dijo sonriéndose.

Lee se escabullo ágilmente, evitando la numerosa guardia Hyuuga, paso por las ventanas, mirando de reojo en cada una, buscando a alguien en particular.

En eso se giro, habia sentido su presencia cerca, asi que saltando a otra area de la gran mansión, se enfoco en una ventana.

-Si, ahí esta- se dijo sonriendo, y fue hacia ella.

Miro la ventana, y vio que estaba abierta, se sintio nervioso, y algo apenado de repente "No, vamos Lee! Muestra tu flama de la juventud! Si no hago lo correcto ahora, le dare 1500 vueltas a Konoha!" se dijo dándose animo.

Supiro, y abrio la ventana suavemente, corrio la cortina un poco, y vio a Hinata que lloraba en su cama, con suaves sollozos.

Lee entro rapidamente.

-Hinata?- pregunto algo dudoso.

-HE?- Hinata se giro, y se sonrrojo violentamente al ver a Lee dentro de su cuarto.

-Por favor no grites!- le dijo Lee en un susurro.

-Que ha-haces a-aquí Lee-san?- pregunto Hinata bajando la mirada.

-Yo, me preocupe por tu… golpe- le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa, nadie nunca se habia preocupado asi por ella, por mas golpes que le habian visto antes.

-G-grasias, Lee-san, pe-pero debes irte- le dijo Hinata bajando de nuevo la miarada.

-No, quiero saber quien te hizo eso, dime, estas de verdad bien aquí?- le dijo Lee acercandose a ella.

-Estoy bien Lee-san- le dijo Hinata sonriendole.

-No sonrias, si te duele hacerlo- le dijo Lee sonriendo con calma.

Hinata no pudo mas, le alegro tanto que alguien se preocupara de ella, que su corazon se calento de felicidad.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Lee asustado de ver a Hinata llorando derepente.

-Gracias, gracias…- le dijo Hinata cubriendose el rostro con sus manos.

-Calma, aquí estoy, calma…- le dijo Lee abrazandola.

Hinata sintio su calido abrazo, y lloro mas, lloro de poder tener a alguien en quien llorar.

-Lee-san…- le dijo Hinata abrazandolo.

-Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sa--- Neji callo de inmediato.

-NEJI!- grito Lee asustado, mientras que Hinata se quedo helada.

Analizo la escena, Lee + Hinata+ cama+ solos ¡?

-LEEE!!!!- grito Neji furioso.

-Que pasa!?- dijo Hanabi entrando al cuarto de su hermana, para ver a Neji estrangulando a Lee.

-Maldito! Que le hacias a Hinata-sama!?- le decia Neji furioso.

-Que hace Lee aquí!?- grito Hanabi soprendida.

-Que sucede!?- grito Hiashi entrando al cuarto- Pero que!?- grito al ver a Lee ser estrangulado, y a Hinata en la cama llorando.

-Que paso aquí!?- grito grito Hiashi furioso.

"Gai-sensei! Auxilio!" penso Lee desesperado.

Continuara………

Hola, hola, bueno, uno mas de mis personajes favoritos entra en acciòn! Espero les guste!


	2. MORADO EXPLISIVO

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 2**

"**Morado explosivo"**

-Y luego la vi lastimada de su ojo! Y me preocupe, pero ella se fue! Y luego decidí venir, y vi si ventana abierta y luego entre y estaba llorando1 no podía dejarla así! Así que entre y ella se asusto, pero le dije que no gritara y luego lloro mas, y me asuste y no sabia que hacer asi que la consoló y …-

Gai Maito escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía un Lee casi histérico, que movía las manos como si fuera una gallina que quiere volar, asentía con un "Si" pero a decir verdad, solo habia entendido 2 cosas "Hinata" y "Golpe".

-Luego entro Hanabi y grito, y a mi me faltaba el aire, y peor aun entro Hiashi-san y grito mas fuerte y yo no sabia que hacer, y luego el también se me vino encima, casi me matan el y Neji! Pero gracias a Hinata no me mataron! Pero empezó a llorar, y les pido que pararan de matarme, y luego vinieron los guardias Hyuuga y Hiashi-san me mando al calabozo, y luego estuve aquí esperando, y esperando, y luego vino usted y entro, y me pregunto que habia pasado, y yo le dije que habia visto a Hinata con un golpe en su ojo, y que me preocupe y …-

-Lee, eso ya me lo dijiste- le dijo Gai sonriendo.

- Y luego decidí venir, y vi si ventana abierta y luego entre y estaba llorando! no podia dejarla así! Así que…-

-Lee, basta…-

- Hanabi grito, y a mi me faltaba el aire, y peor aun entro Hiashi-san y grito mas fuerte y yo no sabia que hacer, y luego el también…-

-Ya basta Lee!- le dijo Gai dándole un golpe para que se callara, este bolo hasta la pared contigua, y se dio un buen golpe, acto seguido se paro, y regreso gateando junto con Gai.

-Gai-sensei! Que haré? Seguro todos creen que le falte el respeto a Hinata! Y No lo hice! Jamás haría eso! HA! Pero seguramente ya todos creen que lo hice! Hinata ya no podrá casarse por mi culpa! Que hago!? Que hago!? – dijo dando vueltas como loco, mientras que Gai lo veía sonriendo "Es un buen chico, se preocupa mucho por los demás" pensó satisfecho de la educación que le habia dado.

-He?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando vio que Lee se habia detenido, y ahora tenia una mirada seria.

-Tendré que casarme con Hinata para restaurar su honor!- dijo Lee levantando un puño al aire.

Acto seguido Gai le da otro golpe, y de nuevo se estrella contra el muro.

-Basta Lee, ahora escucha el consejo COOL que te dará tu asombroso sensei- sonrió Gai.

-Si! Dígame que maravilloso consejo me dará Gai-sensei!?- le sonrió Lee gateando hasta el.

-No hagas nada- el dijo Gai sonriendo.

-Pero-pero…-

-Déjame esto a mi- le dijo Gai sonriendo, y se giro a la puerta- Guardia, abra la puerta por favor- dijo.

La puerta se abrió, y Gai salio por ella.

-Que hara Gai-sensei?- se preguntop Lee confundido, quedandose quieto en su calavozo de roca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Te dije que yo lo solucionaría no?- le dijo Gai sonriendo, ambos caminaban ya fuera de la casa principal.

-Gai-sensei! Es usted increíble!- le dijo Lee sonriendo- Pero, que pasara con Hinata?- pregunto preocupado.

-Ha, si, se me olvidaba, me dio esto para ti- dijo Gai sacando una carta de su chaleco- Me la dio a escondidas antes de salir del despacho de Hiashi- sonrió.

-Que dice Gai-sensei?- pregunto Lee impaciente.

-Pues léela- le dijo Gai pasándole la carta con una gran sonrisa.

Lee la tomo, y empezó a leerla rápidamente.

-Gai-sensei! Hinata dice que la perdone por todos los problemas, y que mañana promete decirme que paso, dice que me esperara después de los entrenamientos en el árbol donde la encontré esta mañana- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Ho, en ese caso ve a descansar, mañana tendrás un día importante- le dijo Gai sonriendo.

-Si Gai-sensei! Y gracias por todo!- el dijo en una reverencia.

-Solo ve a descansar- le dijo Gai sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana!- dijo Lee corriendo a casa.

Gai solo le sonrió, pero cuando Lee se hubo ido, su semblante se cambio a uno serio.

//El golpe de Hinata solo concierne a los Hyuugas, pero considerare la absolución de tu discípulo, si te abstienes de divulgarlo // recordó.

-Que escondes Hiashi?- se pregunto Gai mirando tras el, la casa Hyuuga- Tal vez Hinata no pueda vivir mas tiempo ahí, no creo que la dejen vivir lo suficiente- se dijo apretando los puños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya casi llego!- se decía Lee corriendo lo mas que daban sus piernas, habían entrenado lejos de de Konoha, y a pesar de que Neji lo mataba con la mirada, Lee quería ayudar a Hinata.

-He?- Lee se fijo mas adelante, y vio a Ino, que estaba sentada sobre una roca, parecía que lloraba.

-Ino?- pregunto deteniéndose frente a ella.

-He?- Ino se giro rápidamente, y se sorprendió de ver a Lee.

-Estas bien? Estas llorando, te las timaste?- le pregunto Lee preocupado, pero en eso noto que Ino cargaba una caja azul, con nubes grabadas.

-Bete!- le dijo Ino molesta, y le arrojo la caja de galletas.

-Wa!- dijo Lee esquivandola.

La caja callo al suelo, y se abrio, esparciendo en la tierra unas galletas.

-W! BAAAA!- Lee se giro asustado, y vio como Ino rompía en llanto.

-Ino?- dijo Lee acercándose a ella con cuidado.

-LARGATE!!- le grito Ino dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Lee salio volando 6 metros de corrido.

-Eso dolió…- dijo sobandose la mandíbula, pero se giro a Ino, que seguía llorando.

"Gai-sensei! Haré lo correcto y ayudare a Ino! Si no le daré 5,000 vueltas a Konoha!" se dijo decidido.

Se puso de pie firme, y se acerco a Ino desidido.

-Ino? Estas bien?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!!!- le grito Ino, y le lanzo otro puñetazo, esta vez Lee lo esquivo, y la abrazo, como habia hecho a Hinata para consolarla.

-Llora si quieres- le dijo Lee serio.

-W! Pervertido!- le grito Ino, mientras trataba de soltarse de Lee, lo golpeo en el estomago, de nuevo en la cara, pero Lee no la soltaba.

-No te soltare, no voy a dejarte con tu dolor- le dijo Lee en un tono muy amable.

-W! Tonto! Buaaaaa!!- Ino se abrazo de Lee, y soltó su llanto desesperado.

-Todo esta bien Ino- el dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Cállate idiota!- le dijo Ino abrazándose mas a él.

"Ino es muy explosiva" pensó Lee sonriendo.

Paso poco mas de 20 minutos.

-Ya suéltame- le dijo Ino zafándose de Lee bruscamente.

-Ya te sientes mejor Ino?- le pregunto Lee con una de sus gentiles sonrisas.

-No seas amable conmigo- le dijo Ino sonrojándose, nunca se habia mostrado tal cual con nadie, ni siquiera con Sakura "Quizás solo estaba cansada" pensó sintiéndose avergonzada de su actitud tan débil.

-Por que estabas tan triste Ino?- le pregunto Lee sonriendo amablemente.

Ino lo miro de reojo, y se sonrojo.

-Sasuke… no quiso mis galletas…- le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Fue por eso?- le pregunto Lee casi sorprendido.

-Si! Y que? Ya se que es ridiculo! Burlate si quieres!- le dijo Ino furiosa, y le dio la espalda.

"W! Él es igual a los emas! Se burlara de mi!" penso furiosa.

-Estan deliciosas!-

-He?- Ino se giro, y vio sorprendida a Lee, que habia recogido las galletas del piso, y se las estaba comiendo.

-Estan muy sabrosas! Cocinas muy bien Ino- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

Ino le miro completamente sorprendida, pero luego sonrio.

-Deja esas galletas, te va a hacer daño- le dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tu las cocinaste, y que desperdicio seria dejarlas así, además están deliciosas- le dijo sonriendo.

Ino se sonrojo, y se quedo ahí, mirando como Lee comía sus galletas, con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara…

Hola!

Bien, aquí esta la continuación de este chico tan amable! Espero que les gustara!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, aquí esta como se salva Lee de esta, asi que bueno, dime que tal quedo! Asi sabre que tal va todo, jeje, suerte!

june-li: hola! Bueno, parece que Hiashi oculta algo, hasta Gai se a preocupado! Que sera? Bueno, eso hasta el sig cap! Nos vemos!

Lilith Hastelin: Hola! Bueno, sobre las parejas, eso mas adelante, jeje, gracias por tu mensaje! Y ti no friegas, no, para nada! Al contrario! Me gusto verte! Chao, chao!

Grayse: Wow! Gracias por los ánimos! Jeje, me sonroje, que bueno que te gusten mucho, de verdad, gracias por todo el apoyo! Matane!


	3. RELATOS DE UN BLANCO OPACO

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO EL SIGUENTE TITULO:

"ENRREDOS AMOROSOS" ambos de AMAYA ERISAWA

En estos fic podrán encontrar una gran historia, para quienes Gusten de GAARA, HINATA Y SASUKE, estas historia estas de lo mejor no se arrepentirán!

"HYUUGA'S LOVE" también de AMAYA ERISAWA

En este fic encontraran una linda historia de amor, para quienes gustan de HINATA , ITACHI y NEJI, entren! Les encantara!

"ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS" ambas de GABE LOGAN.

En estos fics. Encontraras las historias mas divertidas y la parodia mas emocionante, con todos los personajes!

**Y gracias a Meli-chan, Gabe L. , June-Li y kisame Hoshigaki por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 3**

"**Relatos de un blanco opaco"**

-Delicioso- sonrió Lee comiendo la ultima galleta.

-No tenias que comértelas todas bobo- sonrió Ino.

-Pero estaban deliciosas- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Dame acá- dijo Ino tomando la caja de galletas- Ya me voy- le dijo dándole la espalda.

-Esta bien, nos veremos luego Ino- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Mañana- dijo Ino aun de espaldas.

-He?- dijo Lee sin entender.

-Mañana te cocinare… algo delicioso baka- le dijo Ino mirando de reojo, con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo que tu cocines me gustara Ino- le sonrió Lee- Nos vemos mañana!- le dijo y emprendió su marcha a con Hinata.

Ino lo vio alejarse, hasta que ya no lo vio.

-Hasta mañana… Lee…- dijo Ino sujetando su caja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hinata!- esta se giro, y vio a Lee que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, y se sonrió feliz, cargaba con ella un bolso grande, de color azul oscuro.

-Perdón por la tardanza!- dijo Lee parándose frente a ella, con sus manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

-N-no, de-descuida Lee-san, a-al con-contrario, gr-gracias t i po-por venir…- le dijo Hinata sonrojada, y jugando con sus dedos.

Lee le sonrió, pero miro triste, habia un nuevo golpe en su mejilla.

-Te golpearon de nuevo?- pregunto Lee en un tono pausado, lento, como esperando no asustar a Hinata.

Esta lo vio de reojo, y asintió sin verlo.

-Quien te golpea?- pregunto calmado, pero sintiendo un enojo empezar a nacerle por dentro, por que ¿Quién podía golpear a una chica indefensa, y salir victorioso de eso? Y peor a un ¿Quién podía dejar que esto pasara, una y otra vez…sin decir nada?

-Ha… yo, yo, ha…- Hinata empezó a temblar, las palabras se perdían en su garganta, ella quería explicarle que era lo que pasaba, que le sucedía, pero ¿Y si por su culpa Lee se veía involucrado? ¿y si por su culpa lo lastimaban? ¿Y si por su culpa perdía a la única persona que de verdad habia demostrado interés en ella?... ¿Y si… lo perdía para siempre?

Pero no pudo pensar mas, el temblor de su cuerpo se perdió, y sintió una calida sensación, se giro lentamente, y vio el rostro de Lee, que le sonreía dulcemente, mientras la abrazaba con cariño, Hinata dejo escapar sus lagrimas, y se acurruco en su pecho, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba.

Ninguno de los dos podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos, ahí, solos, dejando que el tiempo pasara, solo sabían que en ese momento… debían estar ahí.

-L-lo si-siento Lee-san… -murmuro al fin Hinata, después de sentirse segura, una palabra que hacia mucho habia perdido significado.

-Descuida Hinata…- le sonrió Lee, Hinata no vio su sonrisa, pero sabia que ahí estaba, por el momento solo quería seguir recostada en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo suave de su corazón.

"Gracias…Lee-san…" pensó Hinata sonriéndose dulcemente.

Y así paso el tiempo……………………………………………

-Es una bonita noche…- dijo Lee mirando la luna en lo alto, el atardecer se habia perdido hace mucho, y ahora se podían ver las estrellas, era una noche muy clara, con una suave y fresca brisa.

-S-si…- dijo Hinata tendiendo una manta en el pasto, y sacando de su bolso, 2 almuerzos.

Lee la miraba sonriendo, recordando como hace apenas unos momento, Hinata le habia dicho que le habia preparado un delicioso almuerzo, pero no entendió por que Hinata quería cambiar el tema.

"Ella lo dirá, cuando este lista, y entonces estaré ahí para apoyarla" se dijo Lee decidido.

-Y-ya esta listo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Lee le sonrió y se sentó sobre la manta.

-A-aquí ti-tienes…- dijo Hinata sonrojándose, mientras le pasaba una caja de de almuerzo, de color azul claro, con figuritas de estrellas.

-Gracias Hinata- sonrió Lee, y descubrió que el almuerzo eran curry, sushi y un guisado de camarones con especias.

-Delicioso!- dijo Lee probando un poco, Hinata se sonrió muy feliz.

-Y-y co-como te fu-fue ho-hoy?- pregunto Hinata comiendo un poco de arroz.

-Ha, pues hoy Gai-sensei me enseño….- Lee empezó su charla, mientras Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente… deseosa de escuchar algo diferente, en su último día…

-Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto una voz fría y molesta-Esto es tan estupido, llevamos aquí mas de 6 horas, Hanabi-

-Ash! Como fastidias! Déjame ver a gusto Neji- dijo Hanabi muy molesta, ambos estaban detrás de un árbol cercano al que estaban Lee y Hinata, a no mas de 6 metros.

-Esto es una estupidez, de donde sacaste esos binoculares?- pregunto Neji molesto, arrodillado al lado de Hanabi.

-Se los quite a ese Ero-senin una vez que lo pille en los baños públicos, ahora cállate, que esto se pone bueno- sonrió Hanabi picadamente.

Neji le quito los binoculares.

-Donde? Que le hace ese pervertido a Hinata-sama?- pregunto Neji molesto, mientras enfocaba a la pareja.

-Ji, ji, jiii-

Neji se giro a Hanabi, que le veía con una sonrisa traviesa, "Rayos" pensó molesto, habia caído en la trampa.

-Solo cállate- le dijo Neji, y siguió viendo a la pareja.

-Si yo no dije nada- sonrió Hanabi, y saco otro par de binoculares.

-De donde sacaste esos?- pregunto Neji serio.

-Estos se los quite a Kakashi-sensei, Cuando? Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo- le dijo Hanabi sonriendo con travesura.

-Se puede saber donde te metes tu?- pregunto Neji ya preocupándose.

-Ash, que molesto eres, déjame ver a gusto- le dijo Hanabi con fastidio.

-Hazte de saber, que después charlaremos sobre tus salidas fuera de la casa- le dijo Neji serio.

-Cállate, "Señor soy todo rectitud, y por eso espió a Hinata"- dijo burlona Hanabi.

-Yo no espió a nadie, tu me arrastraste aquí- le reprocho Neji.

-Ay, si, y tu tan bueno que me haces caso- le dijo Hanabi molesta-Ha, mira! Se van a besar!-

-Que? Donde?- dijo Neji rápidamente enfocando a la pareja, pero solo vio a Lee comer su almuerzo.

-No que no?- sonrió Hanabi triunfante.

-Pequeña sabandija- murmuro Neji molesto.

-Vejete amargado- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Pulga enana- dijo Neji.

-Mierda de ninja – dijo Hanabi.

-Chaparra imbecil-

-Pendejo creído-

Y se dieron a un duelo de miradas, mientras se pellizcaban los cachetes con fuerza.

-Juegtame chagparag- decía Neji.

-Uetame u pimero endejo- decía Hanabi.

-Fue mi padre….-

-He?- Lee se giro repentina mente a ver a Hinata, que miraba el piso.

-Fu-fue mi padre… el que me go-golpea…- aclaro comiendo un poco de curry, mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Por que?- pregunto Lee, habia escuchado quien era, ahora quería respuestas.

-P-por que… e-es parte de… una pru-prueba…- dijo Hinata mirando como los árboles se mecían con el suave viento.

-Una prueba para que?- pregunto Lee calmadamente, no quería asustarla.

-Pa-para… ver si… merezco… vi-vir en el c-clan…- dijo Hinata mirándolo por primera vez, Lee se sintió vació por primera vez, esa no era una mirada de miedo, u odio, era una mirada que agradece ser escuchada… era una mirada de despedida.

-G-gracias p-por compartir este tiempo c-conmigo- le dijo Hinata sonriendo con gran amabilidad.

Lee se paro, y miro a Hinata seriamente.

-Regresa- le dijo Lee seriamente.

-He?- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Regresa mañana, por que yo te estaré esperando- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Pe-pero Lee-san…-

-No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te esperare, así que mañana… regresa…Quiero ver tu flama de la juventud arder- le dijo con su pulgar arriba.

Hinata lo miro fijamente, y lo entendió.

"Lee-san… me estará esperando…" Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

-Gracias…gracias…- murmuro mientras su llanto se volvía un murmullo.

-Hinata…- dijo Lee sorprendido.

-Gracias… por darme una razón para regresar…- le dijo Hinata, y se puso de pie, para abrazar a Lee.

-Hinata…- repitió Lee sintiendo el suave abrazo de Hinata.

-Gracias… voy a regresar, mañana voy a regresar…- le dijo Hinata abrazándose a él.

-Y yo te esperare…- le dijo Lee correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Que rayos le dijo?- se pregunto Neji molesto en voz baja.

-Es con referencia al entrenamiento de mi hermana, es obvio- dijo Hanabi seria, sentándose en el pasto.

-Crees que Lee interfiera?- pregunto Neji sentándose junto a Hanabi.

-Como podría interferir en algo que ni siquiera tu y yo sabemos?- le dijo Hanabi seria.

Neji la miro por unos momentos, y después miro la luna.

-No lo sé… pero ya lo esta haciendo…- murmuro, y se levantó-Vamonos- le dijo Neji serio.

-Que? Aun quiero ver que va a pasar- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-No es una sugerencia enana- le dijo Neji, y la jalo del cuello de su camisa, para después desaparecer juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hasta mañana Lee-san- dijo Hinata en una reverencia.

-Solo Lee, Hinata- sonrió este.

Hinata le sonrió, y asintió.

-Hasta entonces… Lee- sonrio.

-Te estaré esperando, nos vemos- le dijo Lee tocando la frente de Hinata con su dedo índice, para darle después una gran sonrisa, y retirase rápidamente.

Hinata se sonrojo por el saludo tan familiar, y vio a Lee alejarse.

-Voy… a regresar… no moriré mañana…- susurro Hinata y se toco la frente con una sonrisa.

-Hinata-

Esta se giro, y vio tras ella a 15 ninjas Hyuuga… y a Hiashi.

-Así que era ese Lee de quien querías despedirte...- dijo Hiashi con molestia-Bien, espero que disfrutaras tu última salida, es hora de tu prueba- dijo mirando a Hinata con casi odio.

-Si- dijo Hinata seria, y se giro por ultima vez a ver en la dirección donde se perdió Lee.

"Voy a regresar…Lee"

Continuara…

Hola!

Bien, aquí esta la continuación de este chico tan amable! Espero que les gustara!

Kisame Hoshigaki: hola! Bueno, aquí esta Lee con Hinata, espero que te aya gustado, ya que agregue a Hanabi, pero dime que tal quedo, si? Suerte!

Lilith Hastelin: Hola! Bueno, sobre las parejas, eso mas adelante, jeje, gracias por tu mensaje! Y ti no friegas, no, para nada! Al contrario! Me gusto verte! Chao, chao!

Lilith Hastelin:Jajaja, bueno, algo asi, pero aun me quedan varias sorpresas, pero bueno, que bueno que te guste como va la historia! Gracias por los animos de verdad! Y claro que no molestas! A menos que molestar sea hacerme sentir genial por tus fantasticos mensajes… bueno, entonces molestarme lo que quieras! Jajaja, nos vemso! Suerte y gracias!

MeilinSnape: Hola! Jajaja, bueno, creo que entonces si tenias mucha prisa… si te llebabas casi el tecldo de un jalon XD ha, gracias por los mensajes tan fantasticos que me has dejado, jeje, descuida, que bueno que te hayas leido 3 fics mios, es normal que no te dieras cuanta, suele pasar n-n ha, y que bueno que Lee se haga de mas fans , je, por cierto, me gusta mucho tu firma, pero que significan las siglas? Ya me dio mucha curiosidad XD bueno, bueno, suerte! Y gracias por todo!


	4. DUELO PARTE 1

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 4**

"**El Blanco Opaco, el Morado explosivo, y el Verde Juventud"**

**Presentan:**

**"Duelo"**

**Parte 1

* * *

**

Lee estaba mirando los aparadores de las tiendas, veía detenidamente cada uno, no sabia que llevar.

¿Un vestido¿O unos zapatos de moda¿O quizás un perfume?

Lee pensó de nuevo en Hinata, ella no era de las que usaba perfume, así que desecho eso, tampoco le pareció que se preocupara por los zapatos, así que también desechado, ahora que, tampoco se animaba mucho por la ropa, ahora si, todo estaba eliminado.

¿Entonces que le iba a dar?

Lee se sintió confundido¿Pues que haría a una chica feliz? Bueno, quizás lo normal, ropa, zapatos, etc.

Pero Hinata no era así, ella era tímida y frágil, era muy bonita y sencilla.

¿Qué se le regala a una chica tan buena?

Lee se lo pensó de nuevo, y miro las muchas tiendas con variadas mercancías para chicas, el quería darle algo muy bonito a Hinata, para que se animara a seguir adelante con su flama de la juventud.

-Ha ¿Qué le regalare a Hinata?- se pregunto Lee cansado, ya llevaba 3 horas en el centro comercial, y no se le ocurría nada.

-Pero no importa cuanto me tarde! Encontrara algo digno de Hinata y haré que su Flama de la juventud arda!- decía Lee con un puño al aire y llamas en sus ojos… mientras la gente que pasaba de él le veía y murmuraba algo como "Que friki".

-¿Tú y Hinata son novios?-

Lee se giro y vio a su derecha a Ino, que le veía muy sorprendida, mientras cargaba unas 15 bolsas.

-Ino!- sonrió Lee- Hola ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien- dijo Ino sonriendo- Pero no me has contestado, venga, confiesa. ¿Es tu novia Hinata?- pregunto sonriendo con picardía.

-¿He? Ho, no, lo que pasa es que Hinata ha estado muy deprimida, y quería comprarle algo para que se sintiera mejor- sonrió Lee.

-¿Desde cuando tu y ella se llevan? Hasta donde se, antes ni se hablaban- le dijo Ino curiosa.

Lee le sonrió algo triste, era verdad, era un mal habito que se tenia en Konoha, salvo por los de tu equipo, nadie solía meterse con otros, salvo para juntas o celebraciones, pero no se podía decir que un equipo se llevase bien con otro.

-Si, lo sé- le dijo Lee sonriendo con algo de pena, el nunca le habia hablado a Hinata en toda su vida, incluso después del examen chunnin, nunca se habían cruzado palabra, ni siquiera por ser la prima de Neji, para él, antes de hace dos días, Hinata no existía.

Ino lo vio detenidamente, y vio en los ojos de Lee que se veía muy preocupado ¿Acaso algo malo le estaba pasando a Hinata?

De repente ella también se sintió mal, todos sabían en Konoha como el clan Hyuuga repudiaba a Hinata, en especial su padre, que ni la quería ver.

Todos sabían.

Pero todos preferían no ver, no escuchar, no hablar… no pensar.

Eso no les afectaba, entonces… ¿Por qué debían interferir?

Ino miro los aparadores.

Hinata se parecía a Sakura cuando era chica… salvo que Sakura supero todo gracias a Ino, que era su mejor amiga, hasta que ambas pelearon por una tontería de Sasuke.

Si Hinata hubiese tenido una amiga… ¿Lo hubiese superado?

¿Si alguien le hubiera dicho palabras de cariño ella se amaría?

¿Si alguien la hubiese ayudado a levantarse, ella seria firme y con decisión?

¿Si alguien hubiese estado ahí…… ella ya no lloraría?

-Creo que ese vestido azul cielo le quedaría bien- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-He?- Lee estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos, que no habia escuchado.

-Que ese vestido azul cielo, se le vería bien a Hinata- le dijo Ino señalando el aparador.

Lee se giro, y vio frente a ellos, en un aparador, un lindo vestido, era de tirantes que se cruzaban por la espalda, ajustado hasta la cintura, donde después tenia un poco de vuelo, llegaba a la altura de 8 dedos bajo la rodilla.

Se veía muy inocente, muy lindo, muy frágil y muy gentil.

-Es perfecto para Hinata!- sonrió Lee a Ino.

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy la reina de la moda- sonrió Ino triunfante.

-Gracias, tu flama de la juventud arde como el sol- le sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba y "Bling" en los dientes.

-Si, como sea, venga, quiero ver ese vestido- dijo Ino entrando a la tienda.

-He? Ha, espérame Ino!- dijo Lee entrando detrás de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Son $7,550.00 Yens (Como 755.00 pesos mexicanos)- sonrió la vendedora.

-Si- sonrió Lee sacando su billetera.

-Aquí están- dijo Ino adelantándose a pagar.

-Gracias- sonrió la vendedora, y le paso la caja ya envuelta en blanco con un lindo listón rosa.

-Ino, no te hubieras molestado, yo pago… Espérame!- dijo Lee siguiendo a Ino que ya estaba por la salida, con el dinero en mano para reponérselo.

-Aish, Lee ya cálmate, que me haces pasar penas corriendo con ese dinero en mano- le dijo Ino mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Perdón, jeje- rió Lee divertido- Pero ten el dinero- le dijo mostrándoselo.

-Mejor ten esto- le dijo Ino pasándole todas sus bolsas, que con lo que habia comprado en la tienda, ya eran como 25.

-Ha, s-si!- dijo Lee tratando de que las bolsas y paquetes no se le cayeran.

-Y no me tires nada, que esa ropa es nueva y cara- le dijo Ino fingiendo molestia.

-Esta bien!- dijo Lee tomando cada cosa con cuidado.

-Ha, mira! Esa tienda tiene rebaja en zapatos!- dijo Ino corriendo a la nombrada tienda.

-¿He? HA! Espérame Ino!- dijo Lee corriendo para alcanzarla.

Ninguno de los 2 lo noto, pero habia 1 persona mirando esa escena.

-¿Y ese que se cree?- dijo Neji muy molesto, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Ha su mecha! Lee esta engañando a Hinata!-

-¿He?- Neji se giro, y vio que Hanabi estaba de cuncliyas a su lado, con unos binoculares.

-¿Qué haces aquí enana?- pregunto Neji serio, y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk, que problemático eres. Déjame ver- le dijo Hanabi sonriendo con picardía- ¿Quién diría, ne? Ese cejotas en todo un gigoló- sonrió divertida.

-Wa!- se quejo Hanabi cuando Neji la levanto sobre el suelo, del cuello de su camisa, hasta estar frente a frente ambos.

-Suficiente de estar espiando a la gente, dame esos binoculares- le dijo Neji serio.

-Chale contigo Neji, eres un aguafiestas- le dijo Hanabi pasándole de mala gana los binoculares.

-Se supone que estabas con una escolta Hyuuga- le dijo Neji molesto, era mas que obvio que se habia escapado de nuevo.

-Se suponia genio, pero me escape, estaba muy aburrida, así que decidí espiar al novio de Hinata- le dijo sonriendo.

Neji solo estaba en SHOCK.

¿Novio¿Habia escuchado bien?

-¿Neji?- lo llamo Hanabi.

"¿Será? Pero… ¿Desde cuando que son novios¿Por eso Hinata-sama quiso verlo a él anoche?" se preguntaba Neji serio.

-Neji, pélame primito menso- le dijo Hanabi estirándole los cachetes.

-Deja eso!- le dijo Neji dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Pues estabas como ido, y no me hacías caso- le dijo Hanabi haciendo un puchero.

-Jum, eso no te importa pequeña pulga, solo dime ¿Cómo sabes que son novios?- pregunto Neji serio.

Hanabi le vio con una ceja alzada, algo en su perversa cabecita de niña ociosa habia hecho "Click".

Neji vio como Hanabi le veía serio, y poniendo firmemente su manita en su hombro le dijo…

-A nadie la gustan los incestuosos-

Y Neji ahora si le dio un buen coscorrón.

-Au, te pasas!- le recrimino Hanabi sobándose la cabeza.

-No, la que se pasa eres tu¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?- le reprendió Neji molesto.

-Pues parece que de verdad te gustara Hinata- le dijo Hanabi molesta.

Neji la fulmino con la mirada, y la levanto de un movimiento, para ponérsela sobre el hombro.

-Kya¿Qué haces?- pregunto Hanabi tratando de soltarse.

-Te regreso a la casa principal- le dijo Neji serio emprendiendo la marcha.

-Kya! No! No quierooo! Quiero ir a las maquinitas! Quiero una soda de vainilla! Quiero la nueva Barbie Bailarina! - gritaba Hanabi pateando a Neji para que la soltara, pero sin mucho éxito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ino?- pregunto Lee tras la cortina de los probadores de chicas.

-¿Si?- pregunto Ino mirando como se veía con una blusa celeste.

-Ya son las 1:30, y no es que me queje… pero Hinata y yo nos vemos después de las practicas, como a eso de las 2, no quisiera llegar tarde- dijo Lee un poco apenado.

En eso Ino abrió la cortina.

-Como me veo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-Ha, te vez muy bonita- le sonrió Lee con una gotita de pena.

-Excelente, me la llevo- dijo Ino y volvió a entrar.

Lee se puso en un rincón todo deprimido, mientras murmuraba algo de "Nadie me toma enserio".

-Estoy lista, vayamos a pagar- dijo Ino saliendo con casi 10 blusas en mano.

Pero como Lee no le hacia caso, y seguía deprimido en un rincón, lo jalo de la camisa y se fueron rumbo a la caja (las bolsas no las cargan, ya que en la mayoría de las tiendas tienen paquetería)

-Serian 10,589.00 Yens- sonrió la cajera.

-Si- sonrió Ino, y pago.

Después arrastro a Lee hasta paquetería, y estaba ya esperando sus paquetes.

-Lee, deja esa cara de deprimido, me estas avergonzando- le dijo Ino molesta.

-Perdón- dijo Lee triste.

-¿Y ahora por que estas así de deprimido?- le dijo Ino sorprendida de verlo quieto.

-Es que nadie me toma enserio- le dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Ay, no seas menso Lee, eso no es verdad, Hinata a confiado en ti- le dijo Ino sonriendo- Y yo también, por que ambas nos hemos dado cuenta de que eres muy buena persona-

Lee le miro con sorpresa, y se sonrió, parándose de un salto.

-Gracias- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-De nada, solo carga las bolsas- le dijo Ino pasándole las ahora casi 36 bolsas.

-Ug! Esta bien- le dijo Lee sonriendo, mientras trataba de que las bolsas no se le cayeran.

-M, te voy a ayudar, todo eso se ve pesado- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Gracias Ino!- le sonrió Lee feliz, pero se quedo mudo al ver que Ino solo agarraba la caja de Hinata.

-Listo, así no se maltratara, ahora vamos, dime ¿Dónde te vez con Hinata?- pregunto Ino saliendo de la tienda.

-¿He? Pues en el árbol grande del camino Este ¿Por que?- pregunto Lee curioso.

-Por que seria bueno que los 3 saliéramos a comer juntos- sonrió Ino.

Lee le miro muy sorprendido, pero se sonrió muy feliz, y apresuro el paso emocionado.

Dos nuevas grandes amigas estaban frente a él, y quería seguir caminando a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-No te cansas de hacer eso?- pregunto Ino sonriendo, mientras veía a Le hacer lagartijas con una mano sin parar.

-No, Gai-sensei dice que el entrenamiento debe ser siempre incansable! Solo así haces brillar tu flama de la juventud!- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Jeje, supongo que si- le sonrió Ino.

Ambos estaban bajo el gran árbol del camino Este, donde Lee y Hinata habían compartido un momento agradable.

Lee no dejaba de pensar en Hinata, estaba mirando el camino de reojo, ya eran las 5, y Hinata no aparecía.

Miro de reojo a Ino, que no habia protestado en nada, y miraba con gran ilusión su ropa nueva, mientras le preguntaba muy seguido con que falda combinaría tal blusa.

Lee se sonrió divertido, ya habia caído en cuenta que era la forma de Ino de distraerlo, para que no se sintiera mal.

-Oye Lee¿Que te parece esta falda morada con esta blusa blanca?- le pregunto Ino sonriendo.

-Esa blusa esta bien, pero creo que se vería mejor con la azul de pliegues que me habías mostrado- le sonrió Lee.

-N? Ha, es verdad! Vaya, parase que te estoy pegando mi buen gusto- le sonrió Ino, y Lee le devolvió el gesto, para mirar de nuevo el camino entre sus flexiones.

Ino lo miro de reojo, mientras sacaba otras ropas para mostrarle a Lee, notaba como su sonrisa se perdía cuando miraba el camino y no veía a Hinata.

Así que habia pensado en distraerlo para que su sonrisa no desapareciera, es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, el la habia apoyado en su momento, y ella haría los mismo, pasara lo que pasara.

"Como que me llamo Ino, así haré siempre lo necesario para protegerte Lee" se dijo Ino segura de sus palabras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino ahora estaba acompañando a Lee en sus flexiones.

Ambos bajaban y subían al mismo ritmo.

Amos se sonreían divertidos.

Mientras esperaban al tercer color que faltaba.

Eran las 8 de la noche.

Hinata no habia llegado.

Lee se sentía muy inquieto, se estaba preocupando de verdad, la imagen de Hinata con esos golpes le vino a la cabeza.

¿Y si Hinata estaba en peligro¿Y si lo necesitaba¿Y… si no volvía verla?

"Vamos Lee! No pierdas tu flama de la juventud! Confía en Hinata, ella dijo que vendría, y eso hará!" Lee se sonrió de su propio animo, y continuo con sus flexiones.

-Lee?-

Lee e Ino se giraron de golpe, y vieron frente a ellos a la persona que habia hablado.

-Hinata!?- Lee se levanto de golpe, junto con Ino.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles hasta el hueso.

-Ya… ya llegue…- sonrió Hinata.

Lee e Ino no pusieron contestarle, seguían enmudecidos por lo que veían. ¿Esa era Hinata? Por que ellos no podían distinguirla de entre toda esa sangre.

Ino se cubrió la boca, sentía que la vida se le iba.

Hinata estaba frente a ellos, tenia toda su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, cubierta de sangre, estaba toda herida, profundos cortes sobre su delicada piel se habrían mostrando parte de los músculos, algunos hasta el hueso.

Tenia un brazo completamente dislocado sobre su eje, y un corte profundo le cruzaba de la mejilla derecha, hasta la frente del lado superior izquierdo, se estaba cubriendo un poco de su pecho, que estaba al descubierto, mostrando varios cortes, parecía que la habían tratado de apuñalar, pero ella se habia defendido, por que eso explicaría por que su brazo casi sano, estaba todo perforado.

Lee salio de su shock, y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hinata!- le dijo casi destrozado al abrazarla.

-Ya… estoy aquí… perdón por la tardanza…- le sonrió Hinata, que se dejo vencer por el dolor, y se desplomo en los brazos de Lee.

-Hinata! Hinata!- Lee la llamaba, pero ella no le respondía.

En eso Ino salio tras el, y tomo el pulso de Hinata.

-Esta grave! Vayamos al hozpital!- le dijo Ino desesperada.

-Si!- dijo Lee, y ambos desaparecieron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee e Ino estaban sentados en los sillones de el hospital, en un pasillo frente a urgencias medicas, ambos estaban uno junto al otro, ambos apoyaban sus cabezas, solo buscaban apoyo, saber que el otro estaba ahí.

Sus ropas estaban bañadas de sangre, su piel resaltaba ese color carmesí siniestro.

Ellos no respondían a los llamados de Tsunade, no querían responder, estaban tan cansados, habían corrido mucho desde que se habían aparecido en la ciudad, y de ahí hasta el hospital.

Gai y Asuma estaban tras Tsunade, que estaba muy molesta, o eso le pareció a Ino, que de vez encunado se giraba a verla, pero solo lo hacia por que necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ver otra cosa además de esa imagen de Hinata.

Sus ojos tan vacíos, su piel tan pálida como un cadáver por la sangre que habia perdido, eso, todo eso estaba en su cabeza, y no la dejaba en paz.

De no ser por Lee, que estaba a su lado, ella se sentiría tan sola, pero Lee estaba ahí, y agradeció que así fuera.

Lee estaba mirando ningún punto fijo, solo esperaba a que el doctor viniera y les dijera como estaba Hinata, solo eso quería saber, que ella estaba bien.

Lee ya no sabia que tan mal sentirse¿Desde cuando Hinata estaba así¿Desde cuando la golpeaban así¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta antes¿Por qué la dejaron sola¿Dónde estaba Shino y Kiba¿Dónde estaba Kurenai¿Dónde estaban esos supuestos amigos?

Sola.

La habían dejado sola.

Lee sintió mucho coraje, sintió coraje de que la hubiesen dejado sola, de que la dejaran llorar sola, sin apoyo, sin amor, sin nada.

En eso un hombre apareció en el pasillo donde todos estaban.

Ino y Lee se pararon de golpe. Era el medico que habia atendido a Hinata.

-Tsunade-sama, quisiera hablar con usted- dijo el doctor serio.

Tsunade se giro a ver a Ino y Lee.

Suspiro cansada, habían pasado por mucho, merecían saber que pasaba.

-Descuide, puede hablar aquí- le dijo Tsubame seria.

-Bien, hemos hecho lo necesario, perdió mucha sangre, y ya esta bien, podrá recuperarse pronto, pero…-

-Solo dígalo- dijo Tsubame seria.

-He recibido una llamada en el quirófano, Hiashi Hyuuga a pedido que su hija no se interne, dijo que mandara a unos guardias por ella- dijo el doctor serio.

Tsunade abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lee, no!-

-Ino!-

Tsunade se giro sorprendida, y vio a Asuma y Gai sujetar con fuerza a sus respectivos alumnos, que se trataban de soltarse, para ir al quirófano.

-No! No pueden dejar que se la lleven!- grito Ino llorando de rabia.

-Por favor! No dejen que se la lleven!- pidió Lee desesperado.

-Basta Lee! Cálmate!- decía Gai sujetando firme a su discípulo.

-Ino! Basta ya!- decía Asuma agarrando a Ino.

Tsunade los vio seria, comprendía por que no querían que se la llevaran, si Hiashi la habia dejado así, era mejor que hubiese muerto.

-Por favor Tsunade-sama! Ayúdela! Ayúdela!- le suplicaba Ino desesperada.

-Por favor! No deje que se la lleven! La van a matar!- le suplico Lee.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, Hiashi es su padre, y hasta su mayoría de edad, el puede decidir a que métodos de hospitalización se puede someter Hinata- dijo Tsunade seria.

-NOO!- grito Ino, y Asumo tuvo que usar mas fuerza.

-POR FAVOR NO!- grito Lee desesperado, Gai también afirmo su agarre, Lee estaba empezando a perder el control.

-Lo siento- dijo Tsunade dándoles la espalda, para ver como varios doctores sacaban a Hinata de urgencias, estaba vendad casi por completo, con suero y medicamento en dos bolsas que estaban conectadas a sus brazos.

-HINATAAA!! HINATAAA!!- la llamaban Lee e Ino, pero no podían hacer mas, solo pudieron ver como varios guardias Hyuuga aparecieron.

-NOO!! DEJENLA!!- gritaba Lee.

-SUELTENLA!! DEJENLAA!!- Gritaba Ino.

Los guardias tomando casi con brusquedad el cuerpo de Hinata, la desconectaron del suero y el medicamento, y desaparecieron junto con ella.

Ino perdió las fuerzas, y cayo de rodillas, Asuma la soltó, Ino ya no quería luchar.

Lee también perdió sus fuerzas, Gai lo soltó, y Lee cayo en sus 4 extremidades.

Un suave sollozo se hizo, era tenue, suave, y triste.

Tsunade, Gai y Asuma no dijeron nada, solo dejaron que los chicos siguieran con ese silencioso llanto, dejaron que se desahogaran, les dejaron sufrir por su amiga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino miro su reloj, 3:38 de la madrugada.

Hacia apenas 1 hora aproximadamente que se habían llevado a Hinata.

Miro a Lee que estaba a su lado, tenia la mirada fija en dirección de la casa principal.

Ino se giro a ver bajo ellos, estaban sobre el techo del hospital, mirando a una Ino y a un Lee, ambos eran seguidos por Gai y Asuma, Tsunade habia ordenado que los dejaran en casa, y les vigilaran para que no hiciesen locuras.

"Jutsu de copia y sustitución" pensó Ino sonriéndose satisfecha.

Justo cuando ya los escoltaban a la salida, ella y Lee habían aprovechado un descuido de Gai y Asuma, por el llamado de una enfermera, para firmar la salida.

-Vamonos Lee, para cuando se den cuenta, ya estaremos dentro de la casa principal- dijo Ino sonriendo.

Lee se giro a verla, y le sonrió.

-Vamos por Hinata- sonrió Lee.

-Si- sonrió Ino.

Y ambos desaparecieron del techo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hiashi-sama!-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hiashi al ver entrar a un guardia a su despacho.

-Hiashi-sama! Tenemos problemas en la entrada principal! Dos Chunnin intentan entrar!- dijo el guardia.

-¡¿Como?!- bramo Hiashi furioso- ¿Quiénes son!?-

-Son el discípulo de Gai, y la alumna de Asuma!- respondió el guardia.

Hiashi apretó los dientes con rabia, ya le habían informado que esos dos habían estado gritando por que dejaran a Hinata en paz, su mirada se volvió sombría y llena de odio, el se encargaría de hacerles pagar su osadía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Veo que han logrado pasar hasta la casa- dijo Hiashi saliendo por la puerta de su casa.

-Hola, perdón por llegar sin avisar- sonrió Ino.

-si, lo sentimos, pero de verdad que no tardaremos- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba.

Hiashi miro con molestia a los mas de 100 guardias tirados en el suelo, casi la mitad de la guardia estaba tirada ahí, e Ino y Lee no habían batallado en derrotarlos.

-Se puede saber a que han venido?- pregunto Hiashi fríamente.

-Por Hinata- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Así es, la queremos de vuelta- sonrió Ino.

-¿La quieren de vuelta? Ja, no me hagan reír, ella no saldrá de aquí- les dijo Hiashi.

-Um, eso es interésate, pero, no venimos a pedir permiso- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Así es, nosotros estamos aquí por ella- sonrió Lee.

-Je, pues adelante, si se la quieren llevar esta bien, claro, si es que pueden pasar sobre ellos- dijo Hiashi sonriendo con malicia, y detrás de el, aparecieron Neji y Hanabi.

-Mejor vete Lee, tu destino esta sellado- dijo Neji serio.

-Todo lo contrario Neji, el destino aun no esta escrito, y yo te lo demostrare- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

Continuara…

Holas!

Espero que les guste como quedo este cap! Gracias por todo!

**vicky  
**

Hola!

Bueno, hinata ya regreso del su prueba, en el siguiente explicare de cómo fue, y como fue que quedo asi, espero que te guste!

Hasta entonces!

**Piwi  
**

Jajajajaja XD

Descuida! Las espinillas estarán en su lugar un tiempo! XD

Apoco se los toman asi de violentos aya? O.o! vaya cosa, pero por aquí en monterrey no es tanto asi, gracias a Dios! XD

Sobre Naruto, descuida, saldrá en el sig cap! Y vaya de que manera! Algo tadado, pero el aparecera, eso es lo que cuenta no? XD

Ha, sobre los fics, bueno, solo tienes que ver la barra de menú, donde dice REGISTER, esta aquí arriba, solo tienes que seguir después las instrucciones, eso es todo.

Te deceo suerte!

Hasta pronto!

**Grayse****  
**

Hola!

Encerio? Tambien es el mio! Me encanta, el es de los que mas me gustan! Y no es por nada, pero le lebanta mucho al manga y la serie, por eso siempre me a gustado ponerlo en mis fics, por que es tan cute!

Espoero verte pronto d enuevo!

Chao!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, aquí esta de nuevo Hanabi, espero que te guste como quedo, pero lo mas seguro es que si, ya que Hanabi a salido de nuevo, pero descuida, en el sig cap. Ella peleara muy bien! De hecho la tengo ciertos avances.

Espero tu opinión!

Hasta entonces!

**MeilinSnape****  
**

Hola!

Jajajajajajajaja XD

Pues si! Hinata esta mas para Lee, y como vez, Ino sera una buena amiga!

Ahora estan ambos luchando para recuperar a Hinata de vuelta, en el siguiente cap se sabra como es que Hinata termino asi, descuida, no lo dejare al aire!

Ademas, gracias por el genial mensaje! De veras! Y sobre el significado de tus firmas, guau! Que padre imaginación tienes!

Que chido!

Espero verte pronto!


	5. DUELO PARTE 2

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

* * *

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 5**

"**El Blanco Opaco, el Morado explosivo, y el Verde Juventud"**

**Presentan:**

**"Duelo"**

**Parte 2

* * *

**

Lee miraba a su compañero, eterno rival, y ahora, oponente.

"Neji, te demostrare que el destino, se puede cambiar" se dijo Lee serio.

-Si quieren, intentar llevarse a Hinata- sonrió Hiashi con desprecio- Inténtenlo-

Y de inmediato, aparecieron 10 guardias Hyuuga, que cubrían la mitad de su rostro con un cubre bocas de metal.

-Claro, si es que pueden pasar de ellos- sonrió Hiashi, y entro a la casa principal.

-Si pasan de ellos, entren, los estaremos esperando- le dijo Hanabi seria, y desapareció.

Neji solo los miro sin decir nada, y siguió a Hanabi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto Naruto mirando varias bolsas en medio de el camino.

-Seguro las han dejado olvidadas- sonrió Jiraiya al pensar en revender el contenido.

-Ero-sennin!- le reprocho Naruto molesto, y abrió una bolsa, y saco una mini falda azul.

-Es ropa de chica!!- sonrió Jiraiya arrebatándole la falda a Naruto, y empezando a restregar su rostro en ella, de una forma muy pervertida.

-Jejeje… maravilloso- murmuro Jiraiya, sangrando por la nariz.

Naruto lo vio con pena ajena, pero le quito importancia, mas adelante vio una mancha de algo oscuro.

Se extraño, y lo miro mejor, no tardo en oler ese olor metálico y fibroso.

Era sangre.

Naruto se paro de golpe, y miro bien la escena, noto 3 pares de huellas, la sangre no tenia rastro, así que la persona que estaba herida, seguro se habia aparecido, el otro juego de huellas, supuso que eran de alguien que habia tratado de auxiliarle, y en la prisa, seguro habia dejado las bolsas.

Naruto tomo las bolsas rápidamente- Ero-sennin! Deja eso vamos al hospital!- apresuro quitándole la falda, ya manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué, por que?- pregunto Jiraiya molesto, por ya no tener una prenda de mujer en su cara.

-Por que esta ropa es de alguien que ayudo a un herido, seguro están en el hospital, así que deja eso y vente!- le dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

-Vaya con este escuincle!- murmuro Jiraiya molesto, pero se detuvo a ver la sangre, se acerco, y la toco con sus dedos.

-Esta sangre…- se concentro un poco- Es de un Hyuuga…- murmuro asombrado, al reconocer el chakra restante en la sangre.

Frunció el seño, algo le decía que Hiashi habia lastimado a alguien. De nuevo.

"Hiashi… no cometas una atrocidad mas, no como esa…" se dijo serio, y desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿¡Como que los perdieron!?- pregunto Tsunade molesta, ya estaba en su despacho, cuando Gai y Asuma aparecieron, y le dieron la mala noticia.

-Perdón, pero es que no nos dimos cuenta…- dijo Asuma apenado.

-Ellos estaban muy decididos en salvar a Hinata- dijo Gai serio, algo muy raro en él, Tsunade no vacilo en suponer que él estaba de acuerdo en las acciones de Lee e Ino, ya que se mostraba muy despreocupado.

-Mmmm- Tsunade no dijo mas, y se giro a la ventana- Les daré 10 minutos a sus alumnos… para salvar a Hinata, después de eso, mandare a los AMBU a la casa Hyuuga, si siguen ahí para entonces, los arrestare- murmuro seria.

Gai y Asuma asintieron, y desaparecieron.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control… si esto no termina bien, tendremos una guerra civil… Los Hyuugas, contra Konoha…- murmuro Tsunade, y dando un trago de su sake, pensó en las probabilidades de lo dicho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi estaba en una antesala, era amplia, de 20 x 20, estaba vacía, y de ahí se veía 1 entrada, que subía al segundo piso.

Hiashi dirigió su vista al único adorno de la sala, un enorme cuadro, donde se apreciaba claramente a una familia, padre, madre, y dos niñas.

Hiashi miro ese cuadro con desprecio.

De esa familia, solo la niña mas pequeña valía la pena, Hanabi era la única que habia demostrado ser fuerte.

La madre fue un estorbo, y no supero la prueba, Hinata era un estorbo, pero habia conseguido pasar la prueba, eso la mostraba digna, por el momento.

Dirigió su vista a una de las entradas que se digna al segundo piso, y subió, al parecer, esto tendría que terminar en un duelo.

O en guerra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Esto esta mal- dijo Asuma serio.

-Si, Hinata estaba muy herida, seguro fue por la prueba- dijo Gai serio.

Ambos estaban ya frente a la casa principal Hyuuga, mirando con atención a los varios guardias en el suelo, Gai y Asuma no pudieron evitar un sonrisa de orgullo, sus alumnos habían mostrado un digno valor y honor. Dignos ninjas de Konoha.

-Si esto fue la prueba, Hiashi matara primero a Hinata, antes de dejarla ir- dijo Asuma encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-Asi es, pero no sin antes llevarse a Lee e Ino con ella- dijo Gai serio, recordando algunas imágenes dolorosas, de una mujer Hyuuga, que moría en sus brazos.

-Asi que fue la prueba-

-HAAA!!- Gai y Asuma dieron un brinco del susto, y vieron con sorpresa a Kakashi.

-Hola- saludo este con una mano, y sonriendo muy campante de la vida.

-KAKASHI!!- le recriminaron ambos, los habia pillado como unos críos.

-Ho ¿No van a entrar?- pregunto Kakashi sacando su libro para leer.

-Parece que va a llover- dijo Asuma mirando la luna.

-Ho, si, mira- dijo Gai señalando una nube.

-Son fatales para disimular- les dijo Kakashi con pena ajena – Venga, entren ya, yo me encargare de los AMBU que lleguen- les animo.

Gai y Asuma le sonrieron, y desaparecieron.

Kakashi suspiro, al parecer esto era inevitable.

-Esto sera la guerra- dijo serio, y se dispuso a guardar los cuerpos de los guardias, antes de que los ANBU llegaran.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ONDA DE CONFUCIÓN!- grito Ino, y una onda de chakra se abazón contra los guardias, los cuales se tambalearon un momento.

-LLE! Adelántate!- le dijo Ino seria.

-Pero Ino-

-Largo ya, baka- le dijo Ino sonriendo.

Lee asintió, y entro a la casa.

Ino aprovecho que los guardias aun seguían mareados, y se abalanzo contra ellos, creo 9 copias mas de ella, y cada una golpeo con fuerza a cada guardia, que cayo fácilmente.

-Torpes- sonrió Ino, desapareciendo sus copias, pero en eso, 40 guardias más aparecieron.

-Somos guardias del Souke, y tenemos ordenes de Neji-sama de detenerte!- dijo uno de ellos, que Ino lo identifico como el líder, por su bandada roja en el brazo.

-Inténtenlo- sonrió Ino, pero se sorprendió al ver a 100 mas aparecer de la nada.

-Piénsatelo, somos Jennin, y tu una Chunnin, aun con tu onda, no podrás con todos- le dijo el líder de la guardia.

Ino sudo frió, eso era verdad, aun con su nivel, podría con 90 de ellos, pero los otros 50 ya eran problema, y su onda solo podía usarla 1 vez al día sin problemas, consumía mucho chakra esa técnica, así que si la usaba una vez mas, y seria su fin.

-Pero yo si-

Todos se giraron a su espalda, y vieron sobre una de las bardas a Naruto, que estaba serio, mirándolos fríamente.

Esa hubiese sido una entrada muy dramática, de no ser por que cargaba 40 bolsas de ropa, y que Jiraiya, a su lado, estaba restregando su cara en unas pantys rosas con fresitas, con la nariz sangrándole a todo lo que da.

-SUELTA ESO!!- grito Ino lanzándole un kunai a Jiraiya, directo a la frente.

-WAA!!- grito Jiaraiya, el kunai se le habia encajado en al frente, y ahora estaba corriendo de un lado a otro como loco, hasta que perdió el equilibrio, y se cayo de la barda, cayendo en un pozo de agua.

Todos soltaron una gota de pena ajena.

-Esto… Bueno, como decía, yo puedo con todos ustedes!- dijo Naruto señalándolos con el dedo índice, que cargaba 1 bolsa.

-¿Se supone que debemos sentir miedo?- se pregunto un guardia serio.

-Naruto-baka! No intervengas en mi pelea!- le espeto Ino molesta.

-Pero Ino…-

-Cállate! Que esto es asunto mío!-

-Pero…-

-ASH¿Qué no entiendes? A todo esto¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo ya furiosa.

-Solo vine a ayudarles! Me dijeron en el hospital que Hinata se habia lastimado, y que Tu y Lee le habían ayudado, y pues, me vine- le dijo Naruto tomando apresuradamente una bolsa que se le resbalaba.

Ino le miro con sorpresa "Pudo dejar mis bolsas por ahí, pero las ha venido cargando"

-Vale, Naruto, te encargo que los derrotes- le dijo Ino encaminándose a la entrada de la casa Hyuuga.

-¿He? Pero, acabas de decir que…-

-¿Me estas contradiciendo?- le dijo Ino dándole una mirada fría.

-No! Nunca!- dijo Naruto rápidamente.

-Bien, después de que acabes con ellos, nos alcanzas, y no dañes mi ropa nueva- le dijo dándole la espalda.

-S-si…- dijo Naruto sin saber muy bien que habia pasado, pero en eso noto como Ino se detuvo en la puerta.

-Naruto-baka- lo llamo mirándolo sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Si?-

-Te voy a cobrar esa panty- le dijo con su dulce sonrisa, y entro a la casa.

-¡Pero yo no fui!- le dijo Naruto muy preocupado, no tenia nada de plata.

-Parecen un matrimonio- dijo un Hyuuga a su compañero, y el otro asintió con pena ajena.

Continuara…

* * *

Holas!

Espero que les guste como quedo este cap! Y aclaro, todos los guardias siguen vivos, venga, que Lee e Ino no son asesinos n.n Gracias por todo! En el sig. cap. veremos las razones d eNeji y Hanabi para estar apoyando a Hiashi. hasta entonces cuidense mucho! Chao! XD

**Darke undertaker****  
**

Holas!

No, como crees? XD

Ya sabes, no voy a cambiarla esta vez, asi que no te preocupes XD… la que s edebe preocupar soy yo O.o! XD

Na, descuida, la pareja se queda, gracias d enuevo por todo el apoyo! Y espero que este te guste! Nos vemos!... y ya me pase por tus fisc, actualiza pronto! Me quede picada con una! XD

**MeilinSnape****  
**

Hola!

Jajaja, oye! Buena táctica! Se llamaría el "Tira-acondicionadores-no-jutsu" XD jajajaja

Si, seguro Neji se muere en ese momento, jeje, pero descuida, ellos no seran los malos, y como te dije, ellos tiene razones para ayudar a Hiashi por el momento :) ya veras que sorpesa con lo que pasara XD

Suerte y gracias por todo!

**Kisame Hoshigaki****  
**

Hola!

Descuida, en el siguiente, saldra mas Hanabi, asi que no desesperes :)

Sabes?, nunca me gusto poner a Hanabi, pero como me dijiste que te gustaba, nomas por eso la pongo, y hasta creo que ya le tome cariño a la escuincla XD jeje

Asi que tu tienes la culpa si me llega a gustar¿He? XD jaja, hasta luego, y cuidate!

**Piwi  
**

Hola!

Cuanto tiempo sin verte:)

Ha, te cirvieron las instrucciones de el perfil de Mawi? Por que venia muy completo, n.n en cerio, lo vi y todo te lo explica.

Ojala y ya la próxima vez que te salude, sea a tu cuenta aquí en FF.

Suerte y gracias por los increíbles mensajes… y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! XD

**xiucoatl  
**

Hola!

Si, que se la partan! XD bueno, es que se lo merece ¬¬U muchos ponen a Hiashi como muy bueno, pero yo no, para mi, alguien como el tiene de bueno, lo que Afrodita (pisis) de macho mexicano XD jaja

Oye, que no eres eso! Todo lo contrario! Son personitas tan geniales como tu, quienes me ayudan a seguir y mejorar día a dia :)

Ok, no soy una gran escritora, pero, si agradesco todo su apoyo, asi que GRACIAS! XD

**sarai-chan  
**

Hola!

Jeje, disculpa el suspenso, pero es necesario X) espero que el cap te guste como quedo, en el siguiente veremos mas acción, y por que razón luchan Neji y Hanabi, espero te guste! Gracias por todo!

**Espe Kuroba****  
**

Hola!

Wow, vaya, gracias, que bueno que te gusto mucho, bueno, aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste, se tardaran un poco en llegar con Hinata, pero descuida, la salvaran n.n

Gracias por los animos!

**Grayse****  
**

Hola!

Aquí esta la conti! Espero que te guste como quedo n.n

Descuida, Lee e Ino salvaran a Hinata, y de paso, Naruto les hechara una mano, si logra salvarse de esas bolsas XD jeje

Gracias por los animos! Espero verte pronto!

Suerte!


	6. DUELO PARTE 3

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 6**

"**El Blanco Opaco, el Morado explosivo, y el Verde Juventud"**

**Presentan:**

**"Duelo"**

**Parte 3**

Lee corrió veloz mente con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus piernas. Después de haber entrado a la casa principal, Lee estuvo buscando por donde pudieron ir Neji y los demás, pero fue hasta que salio al patio, cuando vio una gran torre erguirse a unos 20 metros de la casa.

"Seguramente Hinata esta ahí!" se dijo Lee serio, y corrió de nuevo. Debía darse prisa.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento.

Salvar a Hinata.

-¿Qué es eso?- se pregunto Lee mirando una puerta más adelante, Lee se apresuro, y la cruzo, solo para ver un gran recibidor completamente vació, se giro confundido, y lo miro detenidamente.

Fue cuando noto que habia un gran cuadro arriba de la puerta por donde habia entrado.

Era el retrato pintado de una familia algo joven. Un padre y madre, de quizás no más de 20 y dos hijas, la más grande al lado de su madre, y la pequeña en brazos de la misma.

-¿Hinata?- se pregunto sorprendido, ya que habia reconocido al padre en el cuadro. Era Hiashi, y siguiendo su teoría, seguramente Hinata era la pequeña mayor en las hermanas del cuadro.

-Entonces… esa debe ser su mamá…- se dijo mirando a la mujer en el cuadro, que tenia un semblante triste. En comparación de su esposo, que se veía con un rostro duro.

-No creo que Hinata haya crecido en un lugar feliz- se dijo Lee serio, con un extraño pesar en su voz.

"Pero no hay tiempo que perder Lee! Aviva tu flama de la juventud y encontremos a Hinata! Debemos protegerla" se dijo Lee alzando su puño al aire, y mirando de nuevo la habitación.

Sólo habia una puerta.

-Entonces vamos!- dijo Lee, y se apresuro a entrar por ella.

"Resiste Hinata! Vamos sacarte de aquí!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-RASENGAN!!- grito Naruto, y un fuerte trueno partió la tierra, llevándose de encuentro a varios guardias.

-Bien hecho mi pupilo!- sonrió Jiraiya con orgullo, mientras hurgaba entre la ropa interior de Ino, y se guardaba en sus bolsillos—Jejeje, esta panty tiene un bonito corte— sonreía como pervertido el Ero-senin.

-DEJA ESO ERO-SENNIN! QUE INO ME LO COBRARA!- le grito Naruto molesto, mientras lidiaba con casi 20 ninjas Hyuuga, que no lo dejaban avanzar hacia la casa principal.

-Mejor preocúpate por ti Naruto, que esos guardias se ven difíciles- sonrió Jiraiya con burla.

-Eres un desgraciado!- le dijo Naruto molesto, pero Jiraiya ni en cuenta, ya que ahora se estaba poniendo una panty en la cabeza.

-Haa, que suavecita- sonreía de forma pervertida el Ero-sennin.

-Ya me hartaron!- grito Naruto fastidiado, y creando 10 copias suyas, concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra en sus manos.

-RASENGAN!!- gritaron los Naruto, y todos los ninjas Hyuuga salieron volando.

-Já! Tengan eso por idiotas!- sonrió Naruto dándoles un gran saludo con el dedo de en medio.

-Vaya, esa fue una buena técnica-

Naruto y Jiraiya se giraron, y vieron a Gai y Asuma, que les sonreían.

-Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei!- sonrió Naruto, mientras Jiraiya guardaba lo que quedaba de ropa interior en sus bolsillos.

-Venimos a ayudar a nuestros discípulos Naruto, ¿Vienes?- sonrió Gai, con su pulgar arriba.

-Si!- sonrió Naruto alzando su puño al aire.

-Entonces apresurémonos, Kakashi nos cubrirá las espaldas- sonrió Asuma.

-¿Kakashi-sensei esta aqui?- sonrio Naruto.

-Si, el se encargara de los ANBU- sonrió Gai, y miro la casa principal— Démonos prisa, Lee e Ino podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda- dijo serio.

-Si, esta bien, solo déjenme llevarme la ropa- sonrió Naruto, y tomo todas las bolsas.

-¿Qué es eso Naruto, es tuyo?- pregunto Asuma sorprendido de ver tanta bolsa de ropa.

-No, son de Ino, pero le prometí que le cuidaría su ropa- sonrió Naruto.

-Ho, ya veo- sonrió Asuma con calma— Eres buen chico Naruto, tienes mi consentimiento- sonrió palmeándole la espalda con animo.

-¿He?- dijo Naruto sin entender.

-Nada, nada hijo, vamos, Ino seguramente espera nuestra llegada- sonrió Asuma, riendo muy animado, y entrando en la casa principal.

-¿Qué onda? No entendí- dijo Naruto confundido "¿¿Qué quiso decir con eso de hijo y consentimiento??" se pregunto muy extrañado.

-Ha, la juventud sin duda esta floreciendo en la batalla, jaja- reía Gai siguiendo a Asuma.

-¿HE?- Naruto de plano no entendía, pero le quito importancia, tenia que alcanzar a sus amigos.

-Ero-sennin! Vamos que nos dejan- le apresuro Naruto.

-Ve con ellos Naruto, yo me quedo aquí- sonrió Jiraiya.

-Cobarde ¬¬ -

-NO SOY COBERDE!!!-

-Claro ¬¬ -

-GR! Vete de aquí y síguelos Naruto, yo me encargo de que nadie pase de aquí y vaya a interrumpirlos!- le gruño Jiraiya.

-See, seguro, lo que digas viejo- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

-Oye Naruto- lo llamo Jiraiya serio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto este extrañado del tono.

-Seguramente Hiashi a llevado a Hinata a la torre que esta pasando el jardín de la casa, así que no te pierdas y ve directo, tienen hasta el amanecer para salvar a Hinata- el dijo serio.

-¿Cómo que hasta el amanecer?- pregunto Naruto confundido.

-Dile a Gai que te explique, dile que yo lo autorizo- le dijo Jiraiya serio, y se giro a ver a varios ninjas, ahora del Bouke, que venían corriendo—Apresúrate Naruto y saquen a Hinata de este lugar- le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-No entiendo nada, pero descuida, sacaremos a Hinata de aquí sensei- le sonrió Naruto y se adentro a la casa rápidamente.

Jiraiya se sonrió divertido, era la primera vez que Naruto le decía "sensei" sin burlas o sarcasmos.

-Eres un gran chico Naruto, confió en ti, para que no dejes que de nuevo corra la sangre de una inocente- dijo Jiraiya serio, y miro a los casi 200 ninjas que se situaron a su alrededor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches- sonrió Kakashi amablemente.

-Hatake Kakashi, hazte a un lado de la entrada de la casa Hyuuga, tenemos ordenes de detener a traidores a las reglas de Konoha- dijo el capitán del escuadrón ANBU, que era seguido por 40 de ellos, y ahora todos estaban mirando a Kakashi, que estaba apoyado en la puerta de los Hyuuga, leyendo su libro favorito.

-La calle es libre fuera de la casa Hyuuga, así que yo no estoy asiendo nada malo- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Dónde están los guardias que protegen la entrada?- pregunto el capital ANBU.

-No sé, creo que se tomaron un descanso- sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Entonces solo estas descansado?- pregunto serio.

-Si, nada más- sonrió Kakashi.

El ANBU miro a Kakashi detenidamente unos segundos.

-Entonces no te importara que pasemos- le dijo serio.

-Mmm, no- sonrió Kakashi, y guardo su libro- Si es que pueden pasar de mi- les dijo trazando con su pie una línea en el suelo.

-Esto es una violación al código de Konoha Kakashi, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, las reglas dicen que debemos proteger la estabilidad interna de la aldea, e irrumpir en la tradición de los Hyuuga sin su aprobación es una violación al código, nos estas arriesgando a una guerra civil si no capturamos a los traidores- la dijo el ANBU serio.

-Los Hyuugas, como la familia más fuerte de Konoha, pueden igualarse igualar sin problemas a todos los ninjas que hay en la aldea, es cierto- dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

-Al menos lo entiendes- suspiro el ANBU complacido.

-Pero también es verdad, que algunas reglas se hicieron para romperse- le dijo Kakashi levantando su protector, y dejando ver su Sharingan— Y pare que hoy es ese día— sonrió.

-Bien, si así será esto, esta bien, desde este momento eres considerado un traidor, junto con los demás, así que no tendremos misericordia de ti, Kakashi- dijo el AMBU serio, y alzo su mano haciendo una señal, a su orden, 10 ANBU's desaparecieron.

-Yo no puedo entrar, pero los Hyuugas si, por eso tome la precaución de incluir en mis filas a un grupo de ellos- dijo el AMBU algo divertido.

-Una buena estrategia sin duda, pero si Hiashi declara la guerra, tus hombres se volverán en tu contra- le dijo Kakashi serio.

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar Kakashi, eso ni tú o yo lo sabemos, solo nos queda luchar- dijo el ANBU quitándose su masacra plateada, y dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño, con unas marcas rectangulares azules en sus mejillas.

-Eso es verdad, Rin- sonrió Kakashi.

-Capitán- llamo uno de los AMBU's tras Rin.

-Descansen soldados, yo peleare con Kakashi, después de todo, siempre quise probarme a tu lado, ya no soy la misma chiquilla de antes- sonrió Rin, sacando un kunai.

-Lo sé Rin, ha pasado el tiempo en verdad- sonrió Kakashi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Parece que Kakashi-sensei tiene todo solucionado- dijo Shino serio, mirando todo desde la rama del árbol donde estaba.

-Si, eso parece, no creo que esos ANBU's lo pasen fácilmente, será mejor que le ayudemos con los otros 10 ANBU's que se han seguido de largo- dijo Kiba mirando como los 10 ninjas se dirigen a la casa principal, saltando por los techos de las casas.

-Si, vamos chicos, no les dejaremos todo el crédito a Kakashi y los demás, Hinata es nuestra compañera, y le mostraremos a esos Hyuugas a no meterse con nosotros- sonrió Kurenai.

-Guau!- sonrió Akamaru.

-Si, les enseñaremos lo que pasa cuando nos hacen enojar- sonrió Kiba mostrando sus garras.

-Y les haremos pagar por las timar a Hinata- dijo Shino serio, mientras un gran enjambre de escarabajos salía de sus pies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buenas noches Lee- dijo Hanabi seria.

-Ha, Hanabi, buenas noches- dijo Lee serio, habia subido al segundo piso, que al igual que él anterior, estaba completamente vació, solo estaba Hanabi, y tras ella, la puerta que seguramente llevaba al tercer piso.

-Me sorprende que pasaran por los guardias, eso habla bien de ti, pero no será lo mismo conmigo, yo soy de un nivel jonnin- le dijo Hanabi seria.

-No importa, yo protegeré a Hinata, Ino y yo la sacaremos de aquí- sonrió Lee con su pulgar arriba y "bling" en los dientes.

Hanabi lo vio con pena ajena.

-Bien, como digas, pero antes, quiero hacerte una pregunta- le dijo Hanabi seria.

-Claro- sonrió Lee.

-¿Por que estas aquí?-

-Para salvar a Hinata- sonrió Lee.

-No me refiero a eso Lee, cualquiera puede salvar a alguien, hasta yo podría tomarme la molestia de salvarte, no eres nada para mi, pero si me lo piden o me pagan, no veo por que no- dijo Hanabi restándole importancia.

-Ha, ya…- dijo Lee serio, no sabia como, pero le pareció que Hanabi el habia insultado.

-Así que dime Lee, ¿cuales son tus motivos reales para estar aquí?- pregunto Hanabi de nuevo.

-Um… ¿Salvar a Hinata?- dijo Lee pensativo.

-No me refiero a eso- el dijo Hanabi seria, pero ya fastidiándose.

-Lo que ella quiere saber Lee, es cuales son nuestros sentimientos con respecto a Hinata-

-¿HE?- Lee se giro, y vio tras él a Ino, con una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya, hasta que llega alguien con cerebro- dijo Hanabi seria.

-Ino!- sonrió Lee.

-Hola Lee— le sonrió Ino, y lo paso de largo— Descuida, yo me encargare de esta enana- sonrió sin apartar la vista de Hanabi.

-Puedes intentarlo teñida- dijo Hanabi seria.

-Eso haré cucaracha- sonrió Ino.

-Claro, rubia artificial-

-Gnoma de jardín-

-Rubia deserebrada-

-Topo de ojos de pescado-

-Cerda-

-PREPARATE! ACABARE CONTIGO!!- grito Ino furiosa.

-Ju, que facil- sonrio Hanabi.

Continuara…

Holas! Sorry por esta tardanza! Pero aquí esta la conti:D

Una aclaración!

**Lo lamento! Pero ya me han dicho que me cancelan si sigo respondiendo los mensajes a los que no tienen cuenta, así que perdónenme! Pero ya no podré responderles, pido disculpas! Y aclaro que yo no hice las reglas! Solo las sigo U.U**

AGRADESCO EL MARAVILLOSO APOYO A TODOS!

GRACIAS A : evally, wouw wouw girl, sarai-chan, xiucoatl, MeilinSnape, Darke undertaker, Espe Kuroba, shinji kun112, Grayse

Y A LOS TODOS LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! GRACIAS MIL! SON GENTE MUY BONITA! XD


	7. DUELO PARTE 4

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULO DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chanGabe L.June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS:3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**MUESTRAME LA VIDA DE VERDE**

**Verde. 6**

"**El Blanco Opaco, el Morado explosivo, y el Verde Juventud"**

**Presentan:**

**"Duelo"**

**Parte 4**

—¡Ino tú puedes!— animo Lee.

Ino le sonrío de regreso—Claro tonto— dijo y miro a Hanabi—Ya tome mi decisión— le dijo seria.

Hanabi le miro seria y se coloco en posición de ataque—¿Y cual es? —

Ino sonrío—Mis sentimientos, son en reflejo de mis deseos— enmarco una sonrisa socarrona y añadió— algo que una pulga tan despreciable como tú no puede comprender— y desapareció.

Hanabi evito una patada directo a su cara y contrata ataco a una fugaz sombra violeta. Ino retuvo el puño de Hanabi y le soltó una pata al estomago. La pequeña gimió sorprendida mientras un segundo golpe la azotaba fuertemente contra el piso. Apenas, la joven Hyuuga el golpe de una pierna en su cara. Hanabi se apoyo en sus manos y golpeo con sus pies la cara de Ino. Esta se tambaleo y recibió de nuevo el impacto de los pies de Hanabi en su abdomen.

Casi de inmediato, Ino sintió algo fresco en su cintura. Por reflejo, dio un salto hacia tras y quedo de frente a Hanabi con una distancia prudente. Fue cuando vio el Kunai de la pequeña. Lleno de sangre.

—¡Ino cuidado!— escucho a Lee.

Ino se miro el vientre y vio un corte limpio que empezaba a sangrar. Sus ojos azules fulminaron a Hanabi llenos de rabia.

Hanabi le miro con autosuficiencia—No importa cuales sean tus resoluciones o tus deseos, aunque sean con la mejor de las intenciones— le dijo emanando chakra de sus manos y enfocándola en el kunai—Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlas, no me sirves—

Lo único que Ino vio, fue un gran resplandor azul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡No hay nadie en casa!— grito Naruto bajando por las escaleras. Gai y Asuma estaban en la planta baja. Habían revisado toda la casa principal, y aun no daban con nadie. Parecía que la habían abandonado por completo.

—¿A dónde pudieron haber ido?— pregunto Naruto frustrado, mientras sujetaba menos bolsas que antes. Gai y Asuma le ayudaron con unas cuantas cada uno—Tampoco vi a Lee o a Ino—

—Que raro…— dijo Gai mirando a Asuma—Cuando fuimos al sotano, no estaban ahí tampoco—

—Es verdad… la ultima vez fue ahí, en el dojo subterraneo— asintio Asuma encendiendo un nuevo cigarro—Quizás cambiaron el lugar—

—Oigan—

Gai suspiro—Puede ser, el terreno Hyuuga es enorme—

—Pero—

—Es la mitad de Konoha— corrigió Asuma sacando una bocanada de humo —Sin mencionar que su espacio tiene gran parte de bosque… tardaremos horas en encontrarlos—

—¡OIGAN!— grito Naruto ya arto, haciendo que ambos adultos lo miraran —¡¿De que rayos hablan, que paso aquí?! ¡Ero-senin dijo lo mismo de algo que sucedió antes! ¿¡Acaso esta no es la primera vez que pasa!?— pregunto Narutro, entre el coraje y la preocupación. Sólo quería respuestas.

Asuma miro a Gai—Tal vez debamos decirle…—

Gai no pareció muy convencido. No le gustaba ese recuerdo. Después de todo…¿Quién desea recordar la muerte de la mujer amada?

—¡Ero-sanin dijo que debían decírmelo! ¡La vida de Hinata, Lee e Ino esta en peligro y quiero saber porque!— grito Naruto molesto. Sintiéndose ignorado.

—Ummm— murmuro Asuma mirando a Gai. Este les dio la espalda—Voy al jardín… has lo que gustes…— termino, y doblo un pasillo donde se perdió de vista.

Asuma suspiro y miro a Naruto—Escucha esto Naruto…— dijo serio, y el joven lo miro serio—Te voy a contar, algo muy importante, algo que no puedes decirle a nadie más, es un secreto, un terrible secreto—

Naruto frunció el seño—Yo no se de secretos, sólo quiero salvar a mis amigos, así que dígame que debo hacer—

Asuma nego—No tienes remedio chico…— dijo con una media sonrisa, pero al instante desapareció—Sólo escucha, esto no te ayudara en nada, pero te ayudara a entender toda esta locura—

Naruto asintió, y algo dentro de el le dijo, que este era una extraña broma del destino. Una muy cruel.

—Todo esto empezó con una prueba de vida— empezó Asuma, sintiendo la presencia de Gai tras la pared—Donde murió la mujer que más amo Gai… la madre de Hinata…—

Continuara…

PERDón! Se que me tarde mucho, y que es un cap corto, pero pondré animo para continuarlo más seguido, sorry, pero por las prisas del trabajo, en el prox cap, les agradeceré sus mensajes!

Pasen buena noche!


End file.
